Natsume's Poem
by CutiePrincessPikachu
Summary: Mikan noticed Natsume's desk under his small paper, took his paper and reading it. She said, "It is about Natsume's poem. I will find out read it." Natsume wrote about poem to WHO! ONESHOT NxM


CutiePrincessPikachu: Hi Hi Hi minna-chan

Mikan: Ha-chan! I miss you so long time.

Hotaru: Ha-chan, why did you never writing your creation so long time?

CutiePrincessPikachu: Well, I am so busy. But I have so fun with someone. Heehee

Gakuen Alice crew: Who is someone?

CutieIPrincessPikachu: It is my pet, what do you guess? Have bright blue chest, kind gray, white, and blue wings, have perk...

Everyone except Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka: *thinking of it*

Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka: thought, 'Of course it is easy. It is a bird.'

Koko: read their mind, "Oh...I know!

Everyone: *looking at Koko*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Yes, Koko?

Koko: It is a bird!

CutiePrincessPikachu: Yes, it is a small bird but what is name of bird? Mmm...

Everyone: thought, 'Oh snap, it is so hard question!'

CutiePrincessPikachu: Maybe will later some answer. Okay Na-chan, do you want taking a disclaimer?

Natsume: Fine, pink lacey do not own Gakuen Alice and characters *seem emotionless*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Amen...Na-chan, you must be smile

Natsume: Why? *glaring at CutiePrincessPikachu*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Don't glare at me, Na-chan. Oh, by the way, Na-chan you have a small paper about poem, don't worry. Mi-chan don't read it, okay?

Natsume: Tch, whatever

CutiePrincessPikachu: thought, 'I hope Mi-chan will find out and read it. I am so sorry, Na-chan' Happy Birthday, Yura and Kitsuneme

Yura and Kitsuneme: Thank you, Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: I hope you read it and like it. And Na-chan, don't forget about your smile!

Our cute brunette Mikan Sakura got big trouble when she was asleep in the class and not pay attention to math teacher named Jinno-sensei gave her big detention. She was so bored in the class and waited for about 5:00pm end detention. She noticed Natsume's desk under his small paper, took his paper and reading it. She said, "It is about Natsume's poem. I will find out read it."

To: Mikan Sakura

You are one I've love  
No matter what did you hate me  
Because of me when I am so jerk  
When you smile at me become melt my heart  
You are one ever I met  
You are so care for me  
You are my angel

But you scream made me deaf  
You are so childish  
You are so pig when you eat  
You are alway wear polka-dot  
You are so klutz made you trip  
When I don't like you

You are light when I am dark  
You are so loud when I am quiet  
You are good attitude and I am bad attitude  
You are so dumb but I am not  
We are opposite and personality

You are one I've love  
I don't want you crying made me guilty  
If you get danger when I protect you  
When you are sad and I will comfort you  
You are close boys when I get jealous  
I feel lonely but you came for me  
You are my angel

From: Natsume Hyuuga

She said, "Wow, I never see his poem but it is so romantic! heehee. I think Natsume love me but why did he alway cold to me. That is so weird." She heard someone ran and blang the door was Natsume. She hid his paper behind her back and said, "Hi Natsume! What up with you?" Natsume ignored her, ran over to his desk, and looked for his paper for poem. "Polka, have you seen my small paper?" he asked her and she said, "Oh, you mean this?" She pulled out his small paper and said, "Aww, you wrote poem about me. That is so romantic but I love you, Natsume." He was widen eyes at his small paper. She walked out to Natsume and HUGGED AND KISSED HIM! He was red face and enjoyed kissed her. He asked to her, "Will you be my girlfriend, Mikan?" She tried think then looked at him and answered, "Sure, I will be your girlfriend, Natsume." He was small smile at her and kissed her again.

CutiePrincessPikachu: Awww! You are so kawaii, Na-chan. You are so small smile.

Natsume: Shu-

CutiePrincessPikachu: Watch your language, Na-chan

Natsume: Fine but you are so cheat!

CutiePrincessPikachu: I am not cheat because you left your small paper on your desk, baka Na-chan

Natsume: -silence-

CutiePrincessPikachu: See, I told you. Okay everyone, give me your answer about my question

Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru: Huh?

CutiePrincessPikachu: *sigh* My question again, I say, "what is name of bird?" Now, give me your answer.

Everyone: *thinking again*

Natsume: Like Blue Jay

CutiePrincessPikachu: No

Hotaru: Like Bicolored Conebill

CutiePrincessPikachu: No

Yuu: Like Blue Dacnis

CutiePrincessPikachu: No

Sumire: Like Blue ground-dove

CutiePrincessPikachu: No

Koko: Like Blue-grey tanager

CutiePrincessPikachu: No, I can't believe it. You are so smart but it is so not smart like Koko and Mikan.

Everyone: HEY!

CutiePrincessPikachu: Okay, it is a small yellow perk.

Everyone: *thinking again*

Mikan: Mmmm... it is a parakeet...

CutiePrincessPikachu: I told you n- wait, you are right, Mi-chan!

Everyone except Natsume and Hotaru: WHAT?

CutiePrincessPikachu: Mi-chan, here your reward 1,000 rabbits

Mikan: Yay! Woo-hoo, I win. I got 1,000 rabbits, thank Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: Your welcome, Mi-chan

Koko: Ha-chan, what is your parakeet name?

CutiePrincessPikachu: It is Na-chan. But it not Natsume.

Everyone: Ohh...

CutiePrincessPikachu: Thank you read it and some review it. I know it is a short story but it is poem like so romantic. ~Na-chan~

Natsume: Fine *smile*

Everyone except Hotaru: *shocking*

Hotaru: *snapping at Natsume* thought, 'I am so rich!'

Mikan: thought, 'Natsume is so cute when he is smile. I think he is so charming prince.'

Natsume: Hope you like it and some review it. Happy, pink lacey? *glaring at CutiePrincessPikachu*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Thank you, Na-chan and stop calling me. BYE! *waving at you*


End file.
